Ana
by MissNeens89
Summary: The Original Love Triangle. Long before there was Jack, Kate, and Sawyer, Jacob and the Man in Black both loved one woman, and the love triangle became a love square once Richard came to the Island.


- Author's Notes - Ana is portrayed by Kristina Romanova, a Russian Model who is currently featured in Avicii's 'Wake Me Up' music video. Please review! It lets me know if you want more.

* * *

Ana was asleep, lost in a deep, peaceful slumber, curled up comfortably on the makeshift bed, while the stormed raged outside. To her, the lightning, the rain, the thunder, was soothing. It was always so quiet here, and one can grow tired of the constant sounds of the ocean. It was nights like these that allowed her to dream, to go back in time, to when she was with her family, her Mother, her Father, her little brother. It wasn't that she was unhappy here, she only wished she could share her life in this place with the people she loved, the people she lost.

Ana was torn from being in the garden, picking flowers with her Mother, who was swollen with her coming little brother, at the feeling of a large warm hand on her back. Looking over her shoulder, she cracked open her eyes, and gazed up at who had awakened her.

"Jacob?" she asked, lifting a delicate hand of her own to rub her sleepy gaze. "What is it?"

He merely smiled at her and beckoned her to him with a nod of his golden blond head. "Come here."

Ana knew what he meant, so she moved over onto her other side, and pressed herself against Jacob's hard chest, while he wrapped her securely up in his arms, one hand soon lifting to stroke her hair.

Ana was nearly asleep again, this time enveloped in the security and warmth of Jacob's embrace, when the stone structure around them, above them, and beneath them shook violently, shocking her completely awake, but she couldn't move, Jacob's hold on her was too strong, and, before she could even fully realize what had happened, it was over, and she lifted her head to gaze at him with wide eyes.

"What was that?" she demanded to know.

"The ship," Jacob responded simply.

Ana barely remembered the words he said as having meaning. She'd been in the jungle this past morning, and, when she returned to the beach, _**he**_ was there, with Jacob, and a ship had been on the horizon.

Ana scrambled to her feet, and took off through the tunnel, soon emerging out onto the beach, where she came to a skidding halt, at the sight of giant pieces of rubble littering the sand.

Jacob was only a few steps behind her, and when he came outside, he pulled her into his arms, murmuring, "It's all right." over and over again, each time his voice got softer and softer, and he soon lifted a hand to cup the back of her head, as he leaned down to press a kiss into her hair.

As Jacob held her, Ana lifted her gaze towards the sky, and saw that nearly the entire statue was gone, the only part left being one of the feet.

* * *

The next morning, Ana was walking through the jungle, her bag quickly becoming heavy with freshly picked fruit. At her side was a beautiful massive male black leopard, whom she'd named Bagheera, after the one in The Jungle Book, which her Mother would read to her when she was a little girl.

Not long after Ana had come here, she found a lone leopard cub, still sleeping by its dead Mother and siblings. She had brought it to Jacob and asked him to give it the same Gift he gave to her, so he had.

"Be happy you weren't at the Statue last night," Ana spoke to Bagheera, who has been at her side since she saved his life all those years ago. "I know I promised to leave the business of the Island to Jacob, but. . ." She sent her companion a smile, as she paused in picking some berries off of a bush. "I was having the loveliest dream. About my Mother."

Bagheera licked his lips, his piercing amber eyes trained on her beautiful face. Ana fell to her knees in front of the leopard, and reached out to pet his head, as she gazed questioningly down at him.

"Do _**you**_ ever dream about your Mother, Bagheera?" she asked.

Bagheera whined softly, and leaned his large head into Ana's small hand. She smiled softly in understanding and hugged him close. After a minute, she got to her feet, and the two continued on. Ana began humming, as she picked fruit absently. It was an almost every day occurrence for her, to go out into the jungle, with Bagheera, and gather food. She didn't know what Jacob did while she was gone, probably summoned more mysterious ships to frighten the living Hell out of her while she slept peacefully inside the statue, and, frankly, she didn't care. All she ever wanted was a peaceful life, and now that she has it, it would be foolish of her to wish for anything else.

Ana was so occupied with picking fruit, she didn't realize she'd wondered into an area of the jungle that had several broken trees in it. She found some huge mangoes on the ground, and moved to one knee to pick up the nearest one, her brow furrowed as she wondered how it'd ended up there. Lifting her gaze to the sky, her brow soon smoothed out, and she snapped to her feet, just as the branches above gave way, and a bloodied body came falling to the ground.

Ana screamed, and so loud and piercing that Bagheera came running over from where he'd been pawing at some fresh Boar tracks, his teeth bared, and a low, menacing growl rumbling up from his powerful chest. Her eyes were wide, as she gazed down at the uniformed man, who'd been torn to shreds by something _**very**_ angry. And she knew instantly just what had done this.

Lifting her gaze from the body, she found herself staring at the back end of the ship that had shattered the statue to near oblivion last night, _The Black Rock_.

Ana looked back at the man at her feet, there were a set of keys on his belt. Quickly, she reached down, and snatched them free, despite, at the same time, telling herself she should know better. Since when has he left survivors? But she had to check, just to be sure. Jacob couldn't have brought this ship here just so that everybody on board could be slaughtered by _**him**_.

Ana flicked a glance down at Bagheera, as she palmed the heavy ring of keys. "Stay here."

He didn't like it, but he did as he was told by his Savior, just like Ana did whatever Jacob said, even if she didn't approve, he was _**her**_ Savior. Ana shed her heavy fruit carrying bag, then started towards the ship, finding more bodies as she went.

"_Monster_," she muttered under her breath. His cruelty truly knew no bounds. She had learned that firsthand, when he murdered her Mother and young brother.

Reaching the hull of the ship, she climbed its height. Before she came here, she could barely throw a rock more than her arm's length. Now she could scale trees that seemed to stretch into the very sky itself and not even break a sweat.

"Hello?" Ana called, looking around for any signs of remaining life. "Hello? Can anybody hear me? Is anybody here?"

It was silent, as she made her way down into the bowels of the ship, but soon she heard a faint voice, that belonging to a man, clearly weakened, responding to her in Spanish. Ana looked over, in the the darkness, amongst the bodies of bound in chains men, there was movement. She swiftly made her way over toward it, and found a man, with black as night shoulder length curly hair and a matching in hue beard, gazing up at her with wide khol lined brown eyes, and an expression on his dirty, tired face that made Ana feel like she was standing before him completely nude.

"Are you all right?" she asked, falling to her knees before him. Ana heard the sound of moving chains and looked down to see the man's hands too bound in chains. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. And I'll free you."

Ana lifted her eyes to the ceiling, she knew Bagheera would warn her if danger was approaching. "We must get you out of here. He might return."

The man continued to speak to her in Spanish, a language she knew, as her Father had many dealings with the Spaniards, and therefor made her learn to speak their tongue, so when she grew up, she could commune with them as well. Ana's brow furrowed, as she searched the ring of keys for the right one to the man's chains, he was speaking to her as if he thought her to be somebody else, somebody he already knew. She came to the conclusion that he was in shock.

Suddenly, Ana heard a familiar growl, and she knew it was Bagheera, warning her of danger. She turned her gaze onto the man, as she laid her hands over top his chained ones. "I'll come back for you, I promise. But I must lead him away from you if you are to have any hope."

Ana rose to her feet, but surprisingly found herself stumbling to do so, and she quickly learned it was because the man was holding onto her, yet pushing her away at the same time, as he begged her to run, saying that if she loved him, she'd run, and save herself.

Ana's brows knitted together again, but she wasn't given any time to respond, or even think. The roar that still makes her blood curdle filled the air, so she took off running up the stairs, out of the hull of the ship, and found herself being lifted off of her feet, as thick black smoke encircled her waist. Despite knowing fighting it was pointless, it's exactly what she did, as the powerful force carried her away from _The Black Rock_, away from Bagheera, and away from where Jacob could hear her screams.

* * *

Ana was deposited onto the jungle ground several miles inland. She grunted as her delicate frame hit the hard dirt floor, but quickly recovered, and looked up just in time to see the Man in Black emerging from the trees.

"You!" she exclaimed, pushing herself up onto her feet, immediately pulling away, when he rushed forward, and tried to take her arm to help me. "Don't touch me!"

Ana took more than a few steps back away from him and fixated him with a look of absolute hate and disgust. "You monster! You murdered all of those people, just like you did my Mother, and my brother! You just can't help yourself!"

The Man in Black smirked. "I love how your accent gets thicker when you're mad."

Ana's brow furrowed, she hated that even the sound of her Russian accented voice gave him pleasure. "Why didn't you kill him?" She continued, when he looked questioningly at her. "The man in the hull, why didn't you kill him?"

The Man in Black shrugged. "Am I not allowed to show mercy?"

Ana scoffed, and shook her head. "You cannot show something you do not know." Turning on her heel, she begin to march away. "I am going back for him."

Before she could get more than a few steps, she found a vice-like grip on her slender arm, then the hold was used to spin her around, and push her up against the nearest tree, where her body was pinned by his own larger, harder one.

Ana glared up at him, as he took his pleasure from having her soft womanly body at his mercy.

"No, you are not," the Man in Black stated, his hot breath caressing the silky skin of her face. "He is _**mine**_. Just like you were meant to be, before Jacob stole you from me."

Ana scoffed again. "Nobody stole me from you. I am not your property, nor anybody else's. And, if I _**were**_ to be somebody's, I wouldn't belong to the man who _**murdered**_ my family."

"You believe that because Jacob has twisted your mind," he replied, pausing for a moment, as Ana refused to respond to him, it was the same argument they always ended up having, and she wasn't wasting her life, no matter how endless it may be, doing the same thing over and over again, let alone with him, before leaning in further, causing Ana to turn her gaze away from him. "Tell me, do you ever think about me, when you're lying next to Jacob? When he touches you?"

The Man in Black freed one arm from around her and caressed her side through her clothing in a way that made her skin crawl. Ana took the opportunity, and drew one of her knees up, then slammed it as hard as she could between his legs, before using her hands to shove him away. Her beautiful face was contorted in disgust as she looked down at him doubled over in pain.

"I _**never**_ think of you," she spat at him. "I would rather suffer the pain my family felt when you murdered them over and over again until the end of time, then think of you." She held her head up high, showing off the Royal dignity she still possessed. "And I'm going back for that man. He will _**never**_ be yours. Just like me."

Once more, Ana made to leave, and, again, she was grabbed by the Man in Black, this time hauled back against his front, where he pinned her, while she struggled. He snatched the keys she was still holding, that she'd taken from the dead Officer, from her one hand.

"I can't let you do that, my beautiful Anastasia," he whispered harshly into her ear, through the veil of silky chocolate locks. "I have to stop you, and, despite what you think of me, I am _**not**_ a murderer, and I could never harm you, so, instead, I'll just have to slow you down."

Ana vaguely registered his words, before everything went dark, as he slammed her head against the tree he'd previously had her pinned to, and she fell into unconsciousness, her body going limp in his hold.

He laid her gently down onto the jungle floor and hovered above her. "I'm _**so**_ sorry, my love."

The Man in Black leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then he was gone, leaving Ana behind, unconscious on the ground.


End file.
